User talk:Dps04
Welcome Hi, welcome to RocketSnail Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the RocketSnail Games page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let me know if you need anything. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Request Please can I become a bureaucrat on this wiki. I have made many edits and will help you build this wiki as I have lots of experience on wiki's. Thank You. *' ~Happy65 'Talk My Amazing Blogs ! '18:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC)' Okay. I got some users from the Club Penguin Wiki to edit for example 155cyndaquil, Jkm5 and Welcome00 and yes, you can use all the information from the PC3 Wiki if you add the category at the bottom Text from PC3 Wiki and use the tag that is used at the top of the Penguin Chat 3 page on this wiki as 155cyndaquil copied the information. Thank You. *' ~Happy65 'Talk My Amazing Blogs ! '15:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC)' I also made an edit to the community corner that you find on recent activity. *' ~Happy65 ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! ''' 08:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC)' Update I changed the background of the website and also changed link colors to purple. *' ~Happy65 ' ' Talk My Amazing Blogs ! ''' 17:53, March 23, 2012 (UTC) DPS!!!! MAJOR VANDALISM DONE! THIS IS CHIHANG. SHRIMP WANTS ME GONE, AND ONCE I'M GONE, REVERTING WORK HAPPENS...SERIOUSLY. THERE IS MAJOR VANDALISM ON THE WIKI. BLOCK HIM, NOW!!!!! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING, BUT SHRIMP MADE THE WIKI MORE VUNERABLE TO ATTACK!!! 06:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello there! Hi, it's me chihang. I just want to let you know that I'm really glad Commander Bsyew is taking my place as rollback! (Finally!!!!!), I think Seth and green ninja are the real culprits of this banning madness and my sudden demotion led to the wiki's loss of a rollback. Green Ninja wanted me gone, as in Penguin-Pal's blog, Green ninja stated in bold, itallic, and in capitals, that COPPA should be fully enforced on the wiki. And, another thing, I trusted Seth with my age, and he decided to backstab me, and used Green Ninja's like for COPPA to help turn me over. Awesome, I think, is a really good bureaucrat. Same with Shrimp. They're the ones used to get me out of the picture. I'm sending this message to show how glad I am at Commander's promotion, also my anger at Green Ninja and Seth for coming up with lies (Saying I asked Seth to reveal my age to Awesome. Hey, I knew Awesome would ban me instantly the moment he heard me revealling my age) to try and get rid of a rollback on the wiki. This is chihang. I don't like my signature...at the moment. Why...sorry for being annoying Alright...I only have 1 further question - Why is p-p in danger of losing his powers? (I haven't fixed my signature....so I'll just say this is a fallen comrade) .......why is P-P in danger of losing his powers....I'd just like to know. But all I know is that A335 and shrimp slightly think that P-P is kind of soft for a bureaucrat. That's all I know. hello friend Hello friend. How's things going on cp wiki? due to british bad weather, i'm afraid I cannot go on chat. 08:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ... Well, I am angry at chat for not working at the moment. i will try to come on. I might attempt to go on this chat instead so get ready. :P 09:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I am trying I am trying. none work. I have a feeling it's to do with the heavy snow. and when i say heavy snow I mean it. It's almost a snowstorm in britain. 09:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) hmmm. Chat should really work if the wiki works but they do have seperate systems. 09:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Block/Ban I noticed on the other wiki you guys got my request wrong. I wanted to be banned from chat for 2 days, and IP Blocked for 2 days. Please change it to these correct settings. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) 1 Week? I read the policy, and understand. But I think that's a little unfair. No one was gonna block me in the first place, I REQUESTED it. Plus, Club Penguin only bans you for 24 hours for bullying. Please look in to this and reply. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 12:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Say Goodbye to the Wiki for Me. Mixer has Ended It. Say goodbye to the wiki for me. Look at this: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_Lord_of_the_Rings TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ban on CP Wiki Hi Dps. Dororo changed the ban AGAIN on the Club Penguin Wiki for me! It's unfair! Can you warn him and change it to 1 hour/2 hours? Thanks. -- 10:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Just saying.. Hi, this is URT> Since I have been banned for expressing my opinions on Dororo the King on the cp wiki, I have been permanently banned so I can't contact you there. anyhways, hi again. JUst curious if you are still alive when you hear this, but I decided to make a wiki without tyrannical admins with too much power (you were one of the few admins on the cp wiki who didn't abuse powr.) JUst saying... -URT Its a pity that many want to see my wiki end. One called BlasttheHedgehog (or something like that) told me to "shut the h**** up."(go see my mesage wall. It has numerous threats from dororo's thugs) I made a new wiki about CO. same ideas, different articles, same images/logos. Thy call it copying (my images lead to cp wiki, btw.) Anyways, I wish less pple would hate me on cp wiki. That's why they got Heyyou to ban me (a pity.) They call resourcefullness+experience to create a wiki='Plagiarism." (I didn't-cp wiki links are in my articles.) anyways, bye and ya can see me on either wikia central, this wiki, or my wiki's chat. Bye! -URT Come Come to the chat on this wiki now please. -- (talk) 13:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) hey the club penguin shops is BROKE. tell one of the admins to F I X it. 14:43, August 19, 2017 (UTC) can you tell someone you know who handles it to fix it tho? 14:50, August 19, 2017 (UTC) thx for the answer, i'm a bird in the family of anseres that makes retextures of the game my singing monsters.